


Aidoneus

by M_corry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angel Healing, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_corry/pseuds/M_corry
Summary: He never meant to do this.He'd made a mistake.A big mistake.Now everything went wrong and he was the only one left who knew what happened and even then... even then he had no memory of it.Just a mark, just a name, just a burning pain that made his entire body lurch.He was going to free himself.He just didn't know how.Or.Kai is a senior in high school and in a prank gone wrong he finds himself the lone survivor of a demonic massacre, and bound to a powerful demon who wants NOTHING but to use his body as a physical form to help him bring about the end of days.With this new discovery of the supernaturals true existence, angels, and demons alike come about to make his life even more difficult.can he find a way to end this? Or will he be killed before he can figure it out?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Aidoneus

It hurts.

Red, he could see bright red. It painted the walls and puddled on the wooden floorboards. It covered his hands and stained his skin. His chest heaved as he tried to calm himself but nothing worked. What else could he see? He didn’t know. He couldn’t focus, no his panic was coming from all of the red around him. His vision blurred and his throat closed up from fear.

It hurts. 

The smell. The smell alone was enough to make him feel faint. His brain couldn’t register what it was. What was it? It made his stomach churn and his head hurt as his eyes darted around the room. It was blurry, the world is blurry.    
  


It hurts.

Every inch of his body burned. All of his muscles in his body ached with an intensity he’d never before felt. He was being ripped in half and the feeling made a scream of desperation rip from his throat. As he fell over, some of the red making a splash as he curled into himself. Something was wrong… no no no, something was very wrong why was he hurting? He felt fire but he wasn’t burning what was going on? 

**IT HURTS** **  
  
**

_ Focus on what is around you. Who is there with you? Are you alone? _ His eyes are forced to look come into focus and ignore the red surrounding him. He almost wished he never had looked.    
Lifelessly laying there was a friend?  _ No not a friend she hurt you _ … but someone hurt her. Who hurt her... who hurt her? 

Think. 

_ Where did you see her last? _ _   
_   
Think.    
  
_ What was her name? _ _   
_   
**Think.** **  
** **  
** _ Do you remember what happened? _

  
  
  
  


“Come on Kai! It won’t be  _ that  _ bad!” She laughed as she took his hand and pulled him along. Kai! That’ s my name… but what was her name?   
“Hey! Clarissa! Over this way!” 

Clarissa, but he called her Claire. She liked comic books, and drag racing. She used to get him in all kinds of trouble, but she cared about him.

She lead him to the source of the voice around the side of a house.   
The house… it was.. Big.    
“Clarissa, I really don’t think we should be here! I know you and James like going to this stuff but-”   
A punch hit his shoulder.    
“I am not gonna go into the first party of our senior year without my best friend! Nice try bunny. Besides, it’s Halloween. This time next year we’ll all be off at some university lets do this last one right.” She said as she pulled him along giving him no time to nurse his hurting shoulder. 

Thats right. Halloween… he never liked the holiday. He always preferred to be home with his mother being as jumpy as he was.    
He could hear the music now, the sound of it made his heart race. There was a young man, he had big blue eyes. He was much taller than the two of them. His name was James. He liked dirt bikes, he played football and was good at it. He was mean sometimes but he always said sorry.    
“Been waiting for you guys, parties already going. Don’t worry Kai we got a place for you to go if you get overwhelmed.” Said James patting his back with a smile.   
The walk down the steps was long, but when they got down the steps he could hear the music clearly. The bass was loud enough to be felt under his feet. Bodies packed tightly together. The musk that comes from such a tight group of people was there but it wasn’t unbearable.    
He took a deep breath, holding Clarissa’s hand tight but she looked at him as if to tell him it was fine.    
  


The anxiety building in his chest was egged on by the loud music, as they walked to the kitchen to go get drinks. He was given drinks to hold and sipped one that looked palatable. He was more focused on quieting his nerves than following the law. He found himself sitting against the wall watching the party more than enjoying it.   
Clarissa and James off dancing somewhere talking and dancing while he sipped hard lemonades.   
  


_ You never should have come.  _ _   
  
_

He felt calmer as time went on, when he looked up from his phone which was on it’s last leg of battery he had been tapped on the shoulder. He looked up and found it was a guy. Most likely someone from another school. He wasn’t someone kai was even going to pretend to know. He was one of the kind that Clarissa would’ve liked. He had a kind smile, brown eyes. He was big enough to be a football player.    
“Names Casey. Yours?” He asked as he held out a hand for Kai to shake.    
“Kai… is something wrong?” He hadn’t expected anyone to come speak to him. He wasn’t necessarily someone well known anywhere for being a talker.   
“Nothing I just was wondering what the cute guy staring at his phone was up to.” He said as he sat on the arm of the couch Kai was on. 

Kai found himself in deep conversation with this new person, something that didn’t happen easily. Talking for another hour about nonsense when the larger male made a move. Leaning in and tipping up Kai’s chin pressing their lips together. Kai was inexperienced but wasn’t against this new level of contact.    
Casey pulled away smiling he held out his hand and winked.    
“I think we should go talk somewhere else.” He said with a grin.    
It should have been a warning sign the way he smiled.    
He contemplated for several seconds whether or not to take that hand.    
  


_ You should have said no. _

Kai’s palms touched Casey’s and the two were up and headed to a door. He didn’t have any idea where James and Clarissa were. For a moment the anxiety he’d been feeling had been nearly extinguished. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was him having just had his first real kiss… but he felt like something was going to happen.    
  
Casey opened the door and peeked his head in to see if anyone else was there then pulled Kai in and shut the door. The music playing outside of the room the bass still thumping as kai was pressed against the wooden door. What happened next was where things had begun to go wrong.    
“You done anything like this before?” He asked between kisses.   
Of course, his answer was “Not necessarily no… is that a problem?” He asked gently as kisses were pressed to his neck. He didn’t love how dark the room was but he supposed that was better. 

“Actually… that’s pretty ideal for me.” He said as he gripped Kai’s hips and pulled him closer.    
He felt a bit of confusion wash over him as the lights of the room went on and he felt fear, real fear shoot up his spine.    
Candles that were lit up by two others he hadn’t known were in the room. Pegan circles drawn in chalk on the hardwood floors. His inebriated brain was struggling to take in all the information before him.    
“W-what’s going on?” He asked as he began to push on the males chest.   
Casey’s grip got tighter on his hips and that sent his mind for a loop in a place he’d forced himself to forget a long time ago. __

_No.. not again, don’t think about that. You’re in danger, focus on the danger._ _  
_He pushed as hard as he could and went stumbling further into the room but as long as it was away from Casey he didn’t care.  
  
“Oh someone’s scared. Don’t worry about a thing baby nobody is gonna hurt you… at least not too bad” he said in a gentle but devious tone that was too much for his fuzzied mind to understand.   
He took a step back, now having entered the circle without noticing it.   
“S-stay away from me!” He said as he began to pat down his pockets for the knife his mother had gotten him a few years ago for protection. He’d never thought he’d need it. As he flipped it open in his panic he sliced open his palm. He’d been holding it inverse. He dropped it and let out a yelp of pain gripping his now bleeding hand dropping the knife from his hand.   
“Holy shit! Guys guys! Cut the camera he hurt himself!” Said Casey suddenly. The closet door opened and out came James and Clarissa as Kai nursed his hand and wouldn’t let any of the people in the room touch him.   
“Hey! Hey let me see it Kai!” said James.   
“What the hell is wrong with you!” exclaimed Kai angrily.   
“It was a prank Bunny!” Clarissa said trying to reason with him.  
“Don’t call me that! This wasn’t fucking funny!” He yelled at her with more anger than he’d expressed towards her in their time knowing one another.   
“It’s Halloween! We thought you thought this kinda stuff was cool so-”  
“Shut up!” His hand hurt, he was bleeding and it was bad. It dripped onto the floorboards.   
“Kai-”  
“No! You don’t get to talk! This isn’t funny! It’s never been funny!”  
The candles in the room went out and the air began to slowly get colder and colder. The music in the other room stopped and all of this went unnoticed by the teens in the room until the writing on the floor beneath Kai began to glow.   
“I’m tired of this! You two are always messing with me! Always teasing me and pressuring me into everything _YOU_ wanna do! I wanted to stay home and watch ghost movies with my mom!”  
“Kai-”  
“I’m not done! Instead I come to a party I didn’t wanna go to. Where my friends ditch me for three hours and end up feeling like I’m gonna be assaulted, and or sacrificed?” He stomped his foot angrily, and the lights began to flicker.   
“Kai!”  
“ **I’M TALKING!** ” his voice was deeper, angrier, more monstrous. “I don’t care if we are friends, this is the last straw. I NEVER want to see either of you again!” He screamed and almost on cue the windows shattered the lights went out and the glowing got so brilliantly red it nearly blinded him. His head spun and he felt a horrible stinging pain in his wounded hand before his entire body fell limply to the ground.   
  


And then… he woke up… 

The red.

Now he knew what it was… it was blood. All of it was blood. So much it made puddles and it covered the walls like a fresh paint. He finally felt the strength to sit up and he when he did he saw a sight that caused him to empty the contents of his stomach. Bodies, unidentifiable, so mutilated there was no way to tell who they had been or if they had been anyone at all. He found himself unable to calm down. The burning feeling was slowly dissipating and he could finally stand without throwing up. What happened… had he done this?    
He looked around the room, it was destroyed completely. The wall to the main room had been taken out, almost as if a car had crashed through it. He forced himself to walk and as he peeked his head through he covered his mouth with a bloodied hand. 

The room was covered in blood, bodies littered everywhere, faces frozen with terror. What had happened?    
A shooter? No, the authorities would be here.

He had to focus.    
_ Focus. What happened? Why did you faint? _

He couldn’t think any harder his memory wouldn’t come. He was getting a headache now. He didn’t know what was going on.    
He was too terrified to move. 

  
  
He could hear sirens in the distance, someone would come help him. He knew someone would come and save him from this horrifying place.   
He sat down. Pulling his knees to his chest shaking as he tried not to move too much. As the police filed in there were sounds of retching, prayers, screams of horror. 

He lifted his head and began to call for help when he saw the lights of their flashlights.    
“H-hello… Over here… over here please!” he exclaimed hearing hurried footsteps.    
  
The next hour was a blur. He found himself in an ambulance, then at the hospital on the bed unable to say much of anything. He had no explanation for what happened. He couldn’t figure it out himself. No.. he could only stare at the palm of his hand with a blank face. The hand he remembered specifically cutting on his knife which was in his pocket still as it had been before all of this. No blood on the blade.   
  
“It’s my son! Please let me see him! Kai! Kai baby it’s me I’m here” His mother was here, Her hair a mess. Her face covered in tears and her expression of worry.    
She was horrified by the sight of him. Blood covered his skin and was caked into his hair. 

She ignored it and hugged him so tightly it almost hurt.    
“Kai, baby. Kai. Look at me. You are coming home with me.” she said as she wiped her tears.    
He was still in shock. Still using his thumb to feel over where the wound had been. Instead he felt smooth skin. Smooth skin that had a single letter inked into it. 

**_“A”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone thank you SOOO much for reading this. This is an idea I had in my head for a while but I wasn't sure how to dip into that stuff cause I am most DEFINITELY not a person who's into demonic stuff. let me know what you think and I will add to it.


End file.
